Put your hands up, time to party
by AssbuttOfLeviRavioli
Summary: Parties, alcohol, unexpected kisses... just a regular weekend to Sina highschool guys. And lets not forget ladies from Maria highschool.


**Authors note:**

_Has anyone seen Skins? I have and i got my idea from it to this._

_And no i don't own a single thing from this except plot twists_

_i wish id own Armin tho..._

* * *

"Come on man" Eren laughs at me "What's the worst thing that can happen, you stupid horseface"

"Well for fucking starters, she might hear me" I slap the back of his head.

We were talking about Mikasa Ackerman. Usually I can be, if i want, very confident and charming. There's just something about that girl that makes me lose ability to speak or... think. And she's in love with my sort of best friend, Eren Jaeger.

Eren and i share very complicated friendship, if that's what i can call it. Anyways, his mother is my mothers best friend, so when we were young we spent a lot time together.

"Hello Eren, Jean" Armin smiles and sits next to Eren. Okay, so Armin Arlert... is like a brother to Eren. Armins parents died when Armin was five. Car accident, that's what he told me. Erens parents, Grisha and Carla adopted him immediatly.

I'm Jean Kirstein. I go to Sina highschool with my friends and bunch of dicks. Right now were at coffee shop near our school. All the guys from Sina goes there to see girls from Maria highschool. I know, it sucks. Especially when we have to wear school unforms. What doesn't suck, is that girls have to wear theirs.

I love it how well it suits Mikasa... Pure white shirt, blue tie, blue skirt... Then there's what she added on it... red scarf and black boots. Then the way how her hair drops on her shoulders and how her eyes... dammit theres a spark in those beautiful, beautiful eyes...

"JEAN!" Marco almost shouts in my ear "Earth to Jean, are you listening?!"

"Dude he's drooling all over the table" Eren laughs and throws a frenchfrie at me.

"Fuck off Jaeger" I growl and wipe my mouth. I shake my head a bit as 'Titan Trio' walks to us.

Reiner Braun, Bertholdt Fubar and Annie Leonhardt. No one knows what's going between those three. I saw once Annie kissing Bertholdt, but Eren swore that he saw Reiner and Bertholdt making out in MY bedroom few weeks back at my party. Then on other hand Annie and Reiner are close too...man, i dont know. Reiner is fun guy, always speaks whats on his mind. Popular as fuck, eventhough he's...bi at least. Annie scares the crap outta me every freaking day. Bertholdt is a really nice guy except he hardly ever talks. And he sweats a lot...

"Tomorrow's saturday" Reiner smirks and sits down "Who's having a party? It sure as hell ain't us"

Oh and all three of them are living together.

"My parents are at home" Eren sighs "We can next weekend, mom's leaving Mikasa in charge"

Oh and that bastard Eren gets to see and speak with Mikasa everyday. She lives wth him also. Adopted from...i dont remember, i was nine when i heard that. And to the top of freaking cake, like i said, Mikasa is in love with Eren. But...Eren has no idea, i mean come on! How can he not see that?!

"My mom is gone for weekend. Comes back monday night" Marco smiles and leans to table "Im sure i can throw a party this time"

Everybody just stares at him. Marco Bodt...probably nicest guy on universe. Never thrown a party. I dont think i've ever seen him drinking anything stronger than cider, or glass of wine for christs sakes.

"Don't... Don't you have a pool?" Armin breaks the silence.

"Yeah, i have" Marco smiles and gets up."I'll see you all tomorrow?"

"Fuck yeah!" Reiner punches the table "Pool party!"

"Everybody brings something to drink" Annie glares at everybody.

"That would be preferable" Marco adds and walks out.

I start staring at Mikasa again and get knocked off from my coma by Connie who trys, i really hope he tries, to throw bread at Sasha Blouse, his best friend.

I grab my bag "Im going to buy some booze. See ya all tomorrow, okay?"

"Okie dokie" Eren grins. I roll my eyes and walk to past girls table to door. I almost stop and say hi to Mikasa but... fuck... im such a coward.

* * *

**Authors note:**

_Okay, this is something new im trying out. What you can expect from this, is lots of drama, partying and sex. Sorry, for those who didnt know. But, i'll put in the beginning when theres smut coming, deal?_

Next chapter: Marco Bodt


End file.
